Timothy Scott
Manchmal auch benannt als Scott Rowell T. Scott Rowell Sternzeichen Libra Körpergröße 1,70 m Filmographie *Legend of Tarzan (2016) *Legend (2015) *Vorsehung, Die (2015) *Line of Sight (2014) *Dein schlimmster Albtraum TV-Serie (2014) *Originals, The TV-Serie (2013) *Stooges - Drei Vollpfosten drehen ab, Die (2012) *Modified (2012) *Flight (2012) *Dr. Dani Santino - Spiel des Lebens TV-Serie (2011) *Walking Dead, The TV-Serie (2010) *Vampire Diaries TV-Serie (2009) *Drop Dead Diva TV-Serie (2009) *Witch Hunters Extraordinaire TV-Serie (2002) *Invisible Kitchen (2001) *Statical Planets (1997) *Savannah TV-Serie (1996) *Lone Justice 2 (1995) *Blackout - Ein Detektiv sucht sich selbst (1994) *Älteste noch lebende Rebellenwitwe erzählt, Die (1994) *Gettysburg (1993) *Loaded Gun TV-Serie (1993) *Silent Tongue - Schweigende Zunge (1993) *Wildes Land TV-Mini-Serie (1993) *Ned Blessing: The True Story of My Life (1992) *Grüne Tomaten (1991) *Down Home TV-Serie (1990) *Alien Nation TV-Serie (1989) *Kansas-Komplott, Das (1989) *I Love You Perfect (1989) *Gerechten, Die (1988) *Big Shots - Zwei Kids gegen die Unterwelt (1987) *Entführung der Kari Swenson, Die (1987) *Tiger, Der (1986) *Angst und Einsamkeit (1986) *Abenteuerliche Leben des John Charles Fremont, Das TV-Mini-Serie (1986) *Chorus Line, A (1985) *Wildside TV-Serie (1985) *Hell Town (1985) *Footloose (1984) *Fälle des Harry Fox, Die TV-Serie (1984) *Alpträume (1983) *Hardcastle und McCormick TV-Serie (1983) *Ballade von Gregorio Cortez, Die (1982) *Cheers TV-Serie (1982) *Seven Brides for Seven Brothers TV-Serie (1982) *T.J. Hooker (1982) *Gideons Paukenschlag (1980) *Wild Times (1980) *$5.20 an Hour Dream, The (1980) *Roughnecks (1980) *Elektrische Reiter, Der (1979) *Roots - Die nächsten Generationen TV-Mini-Serie (1979) *Amateur Night at the Dixie Bar and Grill (1979) *In der Glut des Südens (1978) *Mann aus Atlantis, Der TV-Serie (1977) *Farmer, The (1977) *Gelbe Taifun, Der (1976) *Monster Squad TV-Serie (1976) *Visions TV-Serie (1976) *Baretta TV-Serie (1975) *Wild McCullochs, The (1975) *Unsere kleine Farm TV-Serie (1974) *Petrocelli TV-Serie (1974) *Macon County Line (1974) *Shaft TV-Serie (1973) *Lolly-Madonna XXX (1973) *Love Me Deadly (1973) *Police Story - Immer im Einsatz TV-Serie (1973) *Mörderisches Team, Ein (1972) *Fluchtpunkt San Francisco (1971) *Heißes Gold aus Calador (1971) *Sheriff Cade TV-Serie (1971) *Zwei Banditen (1969) *Partyschreck, Der (1968) *Here Come the Brides TV-Serie (1968) *Weg nach Westen, Der (1967) *In der Hitze der Nacht (1967) *Teufelsweib von Texas, Das (1967) *Mannix TV-Serie (1967) *Garrison's Gorillas TV-Serie (1967) *Green Hornet, The TV-Serie (1966) *Batman TV-Serie (1966) *Big Valley TV-Serie (1965) Camera and Electrical Department *Tangled Web (Short) (casting camera - as T. Scott Rowell) (2002) *Private Screenings (TV Series) (animation camera operator - 11 episodes) (1996-2000) Stunts *Criminal Squad (precision driver) (2018) *Simran (stunt driver) (2017) *Logan Lucky (precision driver) (2017) *The Accountant (precision driver - uncredited) (2016) *Triple 9 (stunt driver) (2016) *Dirty Grandpa (precision driver) (2016) *Ant-Man (precision driver) (2015) *Voll abgezockt (precision driver) (2013) Miscellaneous Crew *Witch Hunters Extraordinaire (TV Series) (armorer) (2002) *Invisible Kitchen (armorer) (2001) Second Unit Director or Assistant Director *Witch Hunters Extraordinaire (TV Series) (assistant director) (2002) Thanks *Tangled Web (Short) (special thanks - as Scott Rowell) (2002) Auftritte in den "The Walking Dead"-Folgen 2014 - Slabtown (2014) ... Dr. Gavin Trevitt (uncredited) Kategorie:Nebendarsteller